


Walled  Off

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester wants to break through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walled  Off

Lester was beginning to understand why Lyle had never had a long lasting relationship before. No matter how much time they spent together, no matter what they did, Lyle would let him in just so far but no further. It was like an invisible wall between them.

Sexually, Lyle was open and inventive. Once he'd decided he liked men or at least that he liked Lester, it seemed there was nothing he wasn't willing to try. But emotionally he had all the responsiveness of a rock. Lester knew he wasn't always the most open and communicative of people but compared to Jon Lyle he was a bloody open book.

As frustrating as it was to keep being shut out, Lester wasn't willing to give up just yet. He had to believe that he was more stubborn than Lyle and that eventually he'd end up on the right side of the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - There's a Wall - Miranda Lambert


End file.
